Rise of a Star (Sequel to The King and I)
by cordiebear95
Summary: Klaus had everything he could ever want in his long and endless life. Daniel his amazing son and heir to the Michelson line, his siblings Elijah and Rebekkah, and his Queen and beautiful wife Hayley. but, what happens when an old enemy returns, and threatens to destroy the Michelson line. Can Klaus protect his growing family or will it be the end of the Originals
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_10 years earlier_**

_"To those of you who served Marcel, you now are under my command, if you don't agree then you may leave. If you try to kill me, Hayley here will kill you." He said pointing to me, "It's your choice, i don't mind a kill. Now there are a few rules that i would like to change. First, all witches in the Quarter are now free you use magic as they please. But, be advised if you try to use it against me or my family i will kill you."_  
_"Secondly, Werewolves my return to the Quarter, and any who kill them will answer to me." Hayley said._  
_Klaus nodded, "And finally, any who touch a hair on my son will suffer a fate worse then death."_  
_"These are the rules that New Orleans lived by 200 years ago when i ran this town, and these are the rules that will remain till the day i die." Klaus smirked, "And as you all know i can't be killed so, that's going to be a long time."_

And these rules worked, for ten years Klaus, and his family kept peace over all supernatural races in the French Quarter. With Hayley by his side Klaus thought that nothing could stop him.  
And that would be his down fall, for what is a King with his Queen.


	2. Little wolf

**Chapter 1:**

Little footsteps, ran down the Michelson mansion's grand staircase, as a little boy appeared. He couldn't be no more then 7 years old. But, he was angelic, and flawless, with his curly dark chocolate brown hair that hung just past the nip of his neck, and freckles covering his little cheeks. But, what stood out the most was his bright radiant blue eyes.  
"Not so fast young man." Hayley said appearing in front of him, "Where do you think your going?"  
"Mom." Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"I saw that, now where are you off to in such a rush?" Hayley said crossing her arms as she raised her eyebrow.  
"I'm meeting uncle Elijah down by the creek for a hunting lesson." Daniel said jumping on the spot.  
Hayley lowered her head and grinned, why was she worried about Daniel, Marcel was gone. There were no more dangers in New Orleans, she really had to stop being so paranoid.  
She came out of her thoughts and her eyes zoomed in on Daniel's bare feet.  
"Where are your shoes Danny, your aunt Bekka just bought you a new set."  
"They are upstairs in their box, you know i don't like to wear shoes while I'm at home mom. It just doesn't feel right." Daniel replied looking passed his mom, "Can i go now, you know Uncle Elijah doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
Hayley laughed and stepped out of the way, as Daniel ran passed her and out the door which was now being held open by Klaus who had just came home from his night duties in town.  
"And where is my little wolf of to in such a rush?" Klaus asked after his son.  
"Hi father, can't stop uncle Elijah is waiting for me down by the river. Bye father." Daniel called out racing across the Michelson's gigantic front lawn, and disappearing into the trees.  
Klaus let out a laugh, Daniel was turning more and more into him with every passing day, but his mother's charm was in there too.  
"Hunting lesson i presume?" Klaus said turning to Hayley.  
She nodded walking over to him, and placing her hands around his neck, "How is our lovely Kingdom today?"  
"Silent, and calm." Klaus replied leaning into kiss Hayley on her lips, "And how is my Queen this morning?"  
"Fine as always." She laughed dropping her hands and walking into Klaus's study.  
"Love we have a few things we need to discuss about Danny." He said following her in and closing the doors behind them.  
"What could we possibly have to discuss about Danny. He's fine, healthy, and strong what more is there to it?" Hayley said looking out the study window.  
"Well for one the bare feet needs to stop, no son of mine is going to walk around town like that." Klaus said sitting behind his desk and lifting up the days mail.  
"Klaus you know he never wears shoes around the house, and when he's in town he always remains perfect, and behaves like a Michelson." Hayley stated.  
"Well he will have to get use to wearing shoes, if he is to go to school this year. Hayley you need to stop babying the boy." Klaus said without looking up.  
"But, he's my baby, and only a child Klaus." Hayley said turning around to face him, "He needs a childhood, you can't just transform him into a king over night."  
" No, but he needs to act like a prince, not go chasing through the woods everyday with my brother." Klaus said looking at her.  
"He wouldn't go gallivanting through the woods, if you would spend time with him." Hayley whispered.  
"I'm running a Kingdom Hayley." Klaus stood up.  
"And in the process your missing your son grow up." Hayley said pointing a hand out the door, "For instance, What is your son's favourite food?"  
"Are you saying i don't know my own son?" Klaus growled walking around his desk to stand in front of her.  
"Just answer the question Klaus." Hayley asked.  
"Apples. Apples are his favourite food, they have been since he could eat." Klaus said as he took Hayley's chin into his hand and lifted it to face him, "I do pay attention love, even when it looks like I'm not looking in am."  
"I hear him at night talking to Rebekkah in his room before i tuck him in a night, he wants to spend more time with you Klaus. Do something with him, i don't know show him his kingdom, and how he will run it. Take him into town and get his school stuff." Hayley said. "Do something."  
There were the beautiful brown eyes again, the kind that could suck you in like a black hole. The eyes that he fell in love with. He couldn't say no to them.  
"alright love, I'll take him into town with me tonight, and show him what i do." Klaus said giving her a hug and kissing her forehead, "Now the house is empty, why don't we get started on giving me another little heir."  
Klaus raised his eyebrow and pick Hayley up bridal style, as a giggle escaped her mouth.  
Klaus carried her up the stairs, and down the hall when they ran into Elijah.  
"Are you not suppose to be down by the river with Danny?" Hayley asked as Klaus placed her on her feet.  
Elijah shook his head, "Daniel said he was not interested in hunting today,and said he would sit in the library reading a book." Elijah said.  
"No, he just left to meet you done by the river, i watched him leave as did Hayley." Klaus said.  
All three originals looked at each other, what was the youngest Original up too?


	3. The died come alive

Chapter 2:

Daniel ran through the trees of the property surrounding the Michelson property with lightning speed until he came to the giant iron fence that kept wondering vampires out, and was meant to keep him in.  
He looked around him to make sure no one had followed him, and crouched down to the ground and sprung into the air and over the fence. Since his vampire powers had emerged late last fall, he had been taking any opportunity to use them.  
"Danny..." Someone whispered from in the woods.  
"I'm here." Daniel called walking further into Louisiana's thick forest, "Look i brought food just like you asked." He pulled a bag of apples out of his baby pack.  
"Come..." the voiced whispered beckoning him into the trees.  
Daniel hesitated and looked behind him, before he nodded and followed the voice into the woods.

"Daniel!" Hayley yelled as her, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekkah walked through the woods around the estate, "Danny this is not funny come here right now!"  
Hayley turned to Klaus with saddened eyes.  
"We will find him love." Klaus reassured her.  
"Danny, stop worrying your mother and father." Rebekkah called from some distance away.  
Where could he have gone, and why lie about it. Klaus thought to himself as his phone gave a little buzz in his pocket.  
It was to his ear in a flash, "Did you find him?"  
There was a voice from the other end of the line, that Hayley was unable to understand. Klaus then nodded and hung up the phone.  
"Elijah thinks he found something at the other end of the ravine close to the end of the property." He said pointing towards the south.  
"He knows not to go near the ravine without one of us." Hayley replied shaking her head.  
"Well apparently are little boy is full of secrets, and is more like me then we thought." Klaus replied with a smirk, "Let's go get our little man."  
Hayley and him, ran hand in hand to the ravine where they found Elijah leaning against a rotted old tree that had fallen onto the fence.  
He throw something at Klaus and he caught it, "I found that on the other side of the fence where Daniel's sent picks back up. My guess being he jumped the fence."  
"He probably went exploring." Hayley said.  
"It does not matter Hayley, we have him rules to follow, this fence was put up as a reminder not to cross it, and he broke the rules. Hayley he needs learn to listen." Klaus said kicking down one of the iron poles in the fence to make a big enouph gap for him and the rest of the originals to fit through.  
"We can talk about this later, right now our son is out there getting in to god knows what trouble." Hayley said heading through the hole in the fence.  
Rebekkah nodded, "Me and Hayley will go this way, you guys go that way. If you find anything call us."  
The originals split up and headed out into the woods, hoping to find Daniel before he got himself into any more trouble.  
* * * * * * *

The voice led Daniel to a cave opening, that was barely big enouph for him to fit through.  
Daniel swallowed hard, "you want me to go in there?"  
"Yes..." Whispered the voice.  
"I don't know... i should be going home. My mom and father will be worried." Daniel said stepping back and bumping into something.  
He spun around to find a women with long blond wavy hair and blue eyes.  
"Hello Daniel." she said.  
Daniel fell to the ground in shock, this women looked so much like auntie Bekka, "Haa... how do you know my name?"  
"I know many things about you, young one." She said with a sweet voice.  
"I have to go home." Daniel said getting to his feet and grabbing his backpack off the ground.  
"Don't go child i need your help getting my body out of that cave." She replied pointing into the dark opening.  
"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Daniel replied walking away.  
The women grabbed Daniel's arm, "You will help me." She looked into his eyes.  
"No, i wont, let go of my arm." Daniel said trying to pull away, "My father will hurt you if you don't let go."  
"Your father does not know where you are child, your the one who followed me into the woods." She smiled and pushed him towards the cave entrance, "Now in you get."  
Daniel looked at her with Klaus's angry eyes and did the only thing that he could do to tell his parents where he was, he opened his mouth and let out a ear piercing scream rip through the air making the women cover her ears.

Hayley spun around as she heard Daniel's scream from behind her.  
"Daniel!" She yelled running towards the sound at full speed.  
Rebekkah grabbed her arm, "It might be a trap."  
Hayley pulled her arm away, "No kid in the whole world can scream like that except Daniel, now trap or not I'm going to get him."  
Rebekkah sighed then nodded and they both took of towards the cliffs.  
When they entered the clearing surrounding the cave entrance, they found Daniel laying on the ground with a women standing over him.  
Hayley stepped towards the women and her son, "What have you done to my son?"  
The women looked up, and Rebekkah gasped.  
It was not possible, but some how her mother was standing before her. How had Ester come back from the dead again?


	4. Surprise!

Chapter 3:

Rebekkah pulled on Hayley's arm, "We need to get Danny away from her."  
"Why?" Hayley said looking concerned.  
"Because she my mother, and the greatest threat to his existence." Rebekkah said looking over at the women, "We killed her once. Judging by here being here, she probably did one of her resurrection spells to bring herself back."  
"I can hear you Rebekkah." Ester said turning her head to look down at Danny, "I wouldn't hurt him you know. He's my blood."  
"Then what did you do to him?" Hayley asked stepping closer to Daniel and Ester.  
"I'm channelling his power in order to allow others to see me, he's barely in a conscious state." Ester stated, "Please, you must be Hayley." as she held out her hand and motioned for her to go to Daniel.  
Hayley zoom to Daniel picked him up and zoomed back to Rebekkah.  
"I see my son has made you into a hybrid, he is lucky to have someone like you to love him. After all these years he has finally opened up his heart." Ester said sincerely. "I am sorry to have taken the boy, but i need my families blood to return to the land of the living, and as none of my children would do it... I thought my only grandchild would, but he is cautious just like his father."  
Klaus appeared beside Hayley and Daniel, "That i am mother. NOW release my son."  
"Klaus my child, i came to warn you, a threat is coming one that only the original magic can destroy, one that could kill every single one of you if you are not careful." Ester said as he face turned to grief, "And the child, don't under estimate his power, he is more powerful then you think."  
Klaus's face turned grim, "I said release my son, and leave!"  
Ester nodded and with that disappeared.  
Daniel sturred in Hayley's arms, and opened his eyes, "Mom? Father?"  
Klaus frowned down at his son.  
"I- I guess I'm in trouble right?" Daniel asked.  
"Big time." Hayley said placing him on the ground and pointing in the direction towards the house.  
Daniel lowered his head in shame and headed towards the trees leading to the Michelson property.  
* * * * * * *

"What have we told you about going off the property alone, Daniel? Anything could have happened to you out there." Hayley yelled at her son as he changed out of his dirty cloths and into a freshly ironed shirt and khaki beige shorts.  
"I'm sorry mom, i just hate being cooped up in this place all the time. I mean the only time I'm allowed out side the gates is when Uncle Elijah takes me into town once a week. Don't i deserve more freedom. I am a prince remember." Daniel said putting on socks.  
"And you will do well to show it tonight when i take you out to show you how i run the Quarter." Klaus said walking in and throwing a pair of shoes on the floor in front of Daniel, "Put those on."  
Klaus was about to walk out of the room when Daniel whispered something.  
"I'm sorry father, for disappointing you."  
Klaus spun around and knelt down to his son's level so he could look him right in the eyes, "You have never disappointed me nor will you ever. Your mother and I we simply worried about you Danny. Now tell you what if promise not to run off again i will make you a promise in return."  
Daniel nodded.  
"I promise to take you into town with me twice a week, but you must have all your school work done, and not run off. How does that sound little wolf?" Klaus said with his charming grin.  
Daniel's face light up as he hugged his father, "I promise father."  
Klaus and his son separated from their hug and Daniel gave his mother a kiss before running out of his bedroom door.  
"Wait for me by the car!" Klaus called as the front door slammed.  
He turned back to Hayley, "I think you just made his day." She laughed and kissed Klaus.  
"I'll have him home early." Klaus said moving a strand of hair out of her face.  
She shook her head, "Take as long as you want, he needs this time with you."  
He nodded to her and kissed her forehead, "Bye love." Then he was gone.  
"Bye Nik."


	5. A New Gift

Chapter 4:

Klaus pulled the car he was driving to the curb of one of New Orleans busiest streets, and he and Daniel got out.  
"Now Danny, i want you to stay in my sight at all times. Do i make myself clear?" Klaus asked as he walked around the car to meet his son.  
"Yes, father." Danny replied.  
"Anything can happen to you in this city. Just because Marcel is gone, does not mean there are not any dangers lurking around this city. New Orleans is home to hundreds of supernatural creatures, whether it be vampires, witches, werewolves, or even hybrids. Don't turn you back on any of them." Klaus continued as he leaned down to tie his sons untied shoe.  
"I know father, uncle Elijah told me all of this before." Daniel said taking his father's hand has they started walking down the busy sidewalk to the building that housed as Klaus's office.  
When they walked in they were greeted by Rebekkah walking out, "Brother, Daniel."  
"Hi aunt Bekkah." Daniel waved as she walked pasted them and out into the crowd of people in the street.  
When they reached the main chamber of the office, Klaus and Daniel were greeted by the smell of blood.  
"What happened?" Klaus barked.  
"We don't know we came in tonight and found three dead humans on the carpet, and that on the wall..." A guy said trailing of as he pointed to the wall about Klaus's head.  
Daniel turned and looked to were the man was pointing and fround a message written in blood on the wall, "What is a king if he has no Queen"  
Klaus growled.  
Daniel looked up at his father, "Is it talking about mother?"  
Klaus dropped down beside his son, "Yes, but we must not worry your mother. So we will keep this between us okay."  
Daniel nodded as Klaus rose to his feet.  
"Clean this up, I'm going to have a little talk to Sophie Deveraux." Klaus said taking his son's hand and leading him out of the building and back to the car.  
"Are we going to kill someone?" Daniel asked getting into the car.  
Klaus turned to his son and saw his crooked grin, the same one that was one his own face, "Possibly."

Sophie moved back and forth in her kitchen cutting up vegetables and other things to add to her famous gumbo when she had a chill that something was behind her. She spun around to find Daniel behind her.  
"Hello Sophie." he said.  
"Daniel what are you doing here?" Sophie said as Klaus appeared behind Daniel, "Klaus."  
"Sophie." Klaus greeted with a smile, "No need to worry love, we have just come for some answers to a few questions of ours and then we well be on our marry little way."  
"Like i believe that. What do you want." she said putting her knife down.  
"Simple you know everything that happens in this quarter as much as i do, so tell me who broke into my office and left me a kind but stile note in blood tonight?"  
"You honestly think i would know anything, I've been back here all night cooking, i only get my gossip when I'm out front." Sophie stated.  
"Lies, now tell me. Who threatened my family." Klaus said zooming up to her and pining her against the wall.  
"Alright alright. I don't know his name, but word is it you got one unhappy hybrid looking for you, and your family, he has a witch working for him that's all i know." Sophie gasped.  
Klaus dropped her to the ground, and fixed his jacket, "See now why did you start off with that." He turned his back.  
Sophie picked up her knife, "Cause it leads to this." She replied throwing the knife towards Daniel.  
Daniel raised his hands to block himself but the blade never even came close, as it bounced of a barrier surrounding Daniel and thudded to the ground.  
Klaus ran to his son, "Daniel are you okay, did it hurt you?"  
"I'm fine father, it-it didn't even touch me." Daniel replied looking at his hands.  
Klaus's stood up and turned to Sophie, "Your dead."  
"Klaus i don't know why i just did that... Oh my god Klaus i was compelled." Sophie said raising her hands in front of her.  
Klaus grabbed her face in his hands and looked in her eyes, "Who told you to attack Daniel?"  
"A man he came in here this morning, and told me to throw the knife at Daniel." Sophie replied.  
"What did he look like?" Klaus snapped.  
"He had short black shaggy hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a leather jacket, and dirty blue jeans."She continued.  
Klaus dropped his hands and returned to his son.  
"What the hell Klaus, no compulsion." Sophie said snapping out of her trace, then zoned in on Daniel, "What i really wont to know is how he blocked that knife, it should have hit him directly in the heart."  
Klaus looked down at his son, Sophie was right, i should have hit Daniel but it didn't. It was as if he had a protective barrier around him.  
Sophie walked towards the two, "May I?"  
Klaus looked at her with concerned eyes then nodded  
Sophie bent down and placed her hand on Daniel's shoulder and gasped as she pulled it away.  
"What! What is it?" Klaus said pulling her away from his son.  
"It not possible." Sophie said blankly as she looked down at Daniel.  
Klaus shook her," What is not possible? Dame it Sophie answer me."  
Sophie snapped out of her thoughts, "He's a witch."


	6. One and long (repraised)

Chapter 5:

Klaus and Daniel walked into the Michelson Mansion, and Daniel ran up the stairs and Klaus heard his son slam his bedroom door. Hayley popped her head out of the living room, and looked at Klaus confused.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing you need to concern your self with love." Klaus said taking her in his arms and giving her a kiss on her forehead before burying his face in her long thick hair.  
Hayley pulled away and looked up at him, "When it has something to do with our son i do need to concern myself."  
Klaus sighed, there was no getting around this with out Hayley freaking, their son was already the most specialist creature alive and this gift would make it worse, but he had to tell her.  
"I think you might wont to sit for this one love." Klaus said as he ushered her to the living room and towards the couch.  
Hayley continued to look at Klaus confused, as he paced back and forth across the room trying to find a easy way of saying this.  
"Your going to give me wipe lash if you keep walking back and forth at that speed Klaus." Hayley said rubbing her neck.  
Klaus stopped in his tracks he had not been aware that he had been moving at a faster the human speed, but then again this was the sort of thing that would cause him to get antsy.  
"Well our son has inherited a new gift all of a sudden." Klaus said sitting down beside Hayley and placed his hand on her leg.  
"Don't tell me he can fly." Hayley laughed, and then snorted.  
"No, but if someone trys to threaten him he could possibly make them fly." Klaus said with a serious face.  
Hayley stopped laughing, and turned to face Klaus, "Your not saying what i think your say are you."  
"Depends on if you are think he is a witch." he stated.  
Hayley's face drained of what little colour it had left, after all being a hybrid did make you paler then most people, "That's impossible."  
"No love, you see magic runs in my veins, 1000 years ago my mother was a witch, my father a werewolf. Mikael turned us into vampires and made my werewolf gene hidden, but that doesn't mean that my witch gene was not hidden as well. It may have not got to me, but it sure as hell got to our son, and after what happened in Sophie's bar today i would say he is more advanced then Devina." Klaus continued.  
"What the hell happened at Sophie's bar, and why the hell would you bring him to a bar." Hayley growled as she shot up.  
Relax love, i was following a new lead on a new threat in New Orleans, and anyone who comes to the Quarter always ends up at Sophie's bar." Klaus said pulling her back down onto the couch.  
Hayley let out a sigh, "Okay continue."  
"So anyway when we got there, she told me that someone was trying to see revenge on me blaaah blaaah blahhh we have heard that before, when suddenly she throws a knife at Daniel, and it bounces right off of a force field around him and lands at his feet."  
"She throw a knife at my son!" Hayley said through her locked jaw.  
"She was compelled by someone love, and your never going to believe who." Klaus said with a grin.  
"Who." Hayley said.  
"None other then our very own Tyler Lockwood." Klaus said, "Boy does he have a surprise waiting for him when i find him, cause no one messes with my child and wife and gets away with it."  
"Well... Klaus i actually wanted to talk to you about that, you know how i have been feeling moody and annoyed lately." Hayley trailed off.  
"Ya love, i have assumed that you are under a lot of stress what with Daniel going to school this year and dealing with the wolves. But, I'm here to help now." Klaus said.  
"Well its a good thing for that, cause Klaus its not stress." Hayley said with a chuckle.  
Klaus looked at her confused, but then it clicked, "NO!"  
"I'm pregnant Klaus, your going to be a father again." Hayley said with a grin.  
Klaus's face light up with life as he picked Hayley up off the ground and spun her around and kissed her so passionately that ice could melt before the would finish.  
"No!" Shouted Daniel from the door way and then turned and ran back upstairs, as the sound of a slamming door echoed through the mansion.  
Klaus placed Hayley down as the both took off up the stairs and to their son's room, and knocked on the door.  
"Danny, baby can we come in?" Hayley asked as she turned the handle and peeked her head in looking for any sign of Daniel.  
Her eyes fell on a bump under his bed sheet, but she saw his toes sticking out underneath the sheets.  
"Go away." Daniel said with a growl as the door slammed closed behind them.  
Klaus turned to Hayley, "Best not to make his really made love, he does not know how to control his powers and he could hurt someone."  
Hayley nodded and sat down at the end of Daniel's bed.  
"Sweetheart why are you upset, don't you want to be a big brother, to a little brother or sister?"  
"NO!" Daniel snapped and a picture on his wall flew past Klaus barely missing his head, as it shattered into a million tiny piece as it hit his closet door.  
"Danny, please try and calm down. Now tell me why?" Hayley said pulling the covers off of Daniel to show his tear stand little face.  
"Cause i am the baby, and special one. If you have another baby i wont be special anymore or be the baby." Daniel cried burying his face into Hayley's chest as she wrapped her arms around him.  
Klaus came over and picked his son up out of Hayley's arms and placed him on the ground in front of him as he bent down on his knees, "Now you listen to me little wolf, no matter how many children your mother and i decide to have, you will always be our special little boy, because you gave me and your mother something we could never have dreamed of."  
Daniel wiped his face, "Really what?"  
"Hope, and know what you siblings are going to need you to teach them how to survive in this world. So what do you say little wolf." Klaus said placing his hand on his son's shoulder has if he was his equal.  
"Okay daddy." Daniel said leaning in and hugging his father, "But nogirls, girls have cuddies."  
Hayley and Klaus bursted out laughing, glad to have gotten their son to see the bright side of having brothers and sisters.  
"We can't make any promises about that one buddy, but i can make you a promise for sure." Klaus said standing up.  
"What's that." Daniel asked looking up to his father.  
"You will always be my special little wolf, no matter have far you may travel, or how old you may get. You are my little wolf. How does that sound." Klaus said with a grin.  
"I like that." Daniel said.


	7. review 1

Okay so i have not decided what the sex of the baby is going to be so i am open to ideas as well as names. I am liking all the good reviews i am getting. Thanks for all the moral support.

xoxox Cordiebear


	8. Louisiana School for the Gifted

**Chapter 6:**

_Two months Later_

Daniel ran into the Michelson's grand foyer covered head to two in mud, as Hayley came walking out of Klaus's study.  
Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, "Hi mom." Daniel trailed off.  
Hayley groaned and looked behind Daniel at the mess he had created, "What did i say about getting dirty. Your father is going to be home any minute, to take you to school."  
"I tried to stay clean but i slipped and fell in the dirt, i figured that since i was already dirty that it couldn't hurt to get anymore dirty." Daniel said lifting up his hands to show them covered in dirt.  
"What ever the excuse get upstairs and get cleaned up." Hayley said moving out of the way as Daniel used his lighting speed to zoom up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
Hayley slid her hand through hair and turned back to the now muddy floor and stairs, how was she going to clean this up before Klaus got home.  
"Might i be of assistance." Said Elijah coming from the kitchen carrying a bucket of soapy hot water and two mops.  
Hayley smiled, Thank you Elijah. He can be a handful sometimes."  
"Like his father." Elijah stated handing her a mop and then heading over to the front door to clean up the mud, "Why don't you start on the stairs. And we can see if we can get this little mess cleaned up before my control freak of a brother gets home."  
Hayley nodded and got to work cleaning up the mud, thanks to super human speed and the help of Elijah they were able to clean the mud up just in time as Klaus walked in the door.  
"I take it our son was making mud pies this morning?" He said placing his coat on the coat rack.  
"Why would you say that?" Hayley said giving Elijah the mop to put away.  
"Your a terrible lair love." He said as he opened the door to reveal the front veranda covered in mud, "This is going to take him a while to clean."  
Hayley's head snapped to Klaus, "You can't expect him to clean this all by himself."  
"Hayley's right brother, he's only a boy." Elijah said rejoining the two of them in the foyer.  
"A boy who will be 8 in a few days, he needs to learn that there are consequences for his bad behaviour. He was told to not get dirty and he disobeyed you Hayley." Klaus said touching her arm, "He needs to take responsibility for his action, when this baby comes you can't take care of it and clean up after Daniel at the same time."  
Hayley nodded she knew that he was right, Daniel had been getting to be quiet the handful since they told him he was going to be a big brother, and it was time to change that.  
As if on cue Daniel came downstairs in a new freshly pressed school uniform.  
He would be attending, a private school for the speical children of the New Orleans area, as Klaus had wanted him to. He had said that no son of his would hang around ordinary children in public school, when he could master his potential in one of the top schools in the world.  
Klaus looked at his son, "Are you ready to go?"  
Daniel nodded but then looked at his mother, "Do i really have to leave home for one year?"  
Hayley nodded and knelt down infront of her son, as a tear ran down her cheek, "Daniel its not goodbye forever, just for 4 months. Then you can come home for Christmas, and then another 4 months and its summer."  
"And my baby brother or sister will be here?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes and they will be waiting to meet their big brother." Hayley said, "Now come give me a hug."  
Daniel hugged his mom and whispered in her ear, "I promise to make you and father proud."  
Then he turned to his father, "I'm ready father."  
Klaus nodded and picked up his son's suitcase and looked to Hayley who was holding back tears, "I'll be back soon."  
She nodded as Daniel and Klaus left the house.  
Hayley couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let them fall like a waterfall as she looked out the front window to see Daniel open the front door to his father's car, and turn back to the Mansion.  
He looked scared, but at the same time excited, he got into the car, and they drove away.  
Elijah came up behind Hayley and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Like you said Hayley it's only 4 months."  
What Elijah didn't understand was that to a mother, 4 months is a life time.

Daniel hopped out of the car and turned to face the gigantic building that would house as his home for the next year of his life.  
It was at least three times the size of his home, with dark red bricks instead of the creamy white he was use to.  
He looked around the court yard of the school, and to his surprise it was almost the same set up as his home, except for the apple orchard that occupied most of the south side of the school.  
Klaus placed his hand on his son shoulder, "You ready to go in?"  
"Do i have to go father?" Daniel asked looking up at him.  
"Daniel you need a good education, and this school is the best of the best." Klaus said as he unloaded Daniel's bags from the trunk.  
"But, can't i get a good education closer to home?" Daniel said lifting his back pack off the ground and throwing it over his shoulder.  
Klaus shook his head, "No. Besides me and your mother paid good money for you to attend this school, and there are lots of werewolf, vampire children that go here. And your mother wants you to get to know that side of your family. You don't have to hide here son. You can be yourself."  
Daniel nodded and lowered his head.  
"Now come on lets go meet the dean of the school, and get you settled." Klaus said leading his son through the doors of the building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
After meeting with the dean of Louisiana school for the gifted, and making sure that Daniel was in excellent hands, Klaus gave his son a hug.  
"I'll be back in 4 months to pick you up for the holidays, behave and listen to your teachers."  
"I wont disappoint you dad." Daniel said hugging his father tightly.  
Klaus pulled away and head for his car.  
"Father." Daniel called.  
Klaus turned around, "Yes."  
"Tell mom i love her." Daniel said and turned and head back into the building with the dean.  
Klaus smiled and drove away into the night.  
"Come Mr. Michelson, lets introduce you to your classmates."


	9. The new kid

Chapter 7:

Daniel, and the headmaster, who was named, dean Mason, walked down the quiet and deserted halls of the school, in silents.  
Dean Mason looked over at Daniel and could see that he was nervous about being away from his family, "Mr. Mikealson as you will very well know already, this school is very special. You are a lot more alike with the students here then you think."  
"Because they are like me sir?" Daniel asked quietly remembering that his mother had said that he would have to use his indoor voice, as appose to yelling through the house at home.  
"Correct. Some students come to use from well of families like yourself, Mr. Mikealson. While others were abandoned at birth or turned at to young of an age were they could no longer progress in growth. To these children this is a safe haven, a place were they can be their selves." Dean Mason stated as they stopped outside of a closed classroom door. "Where you can be yourself."  
Daniel looked up at the Dean and nodded to express that he had understood him.  
"Welcome, to LSG Mr. Mikaelson." Mason said and opened the door to reveal a classroom full of children his age, led by a women with blond hair at the front of the class.  
"Ms. Wolfe, your new student has arrived."  
The women turned her attention to Daniel, and Dean Mason, as the dean gave Daniel a gentle push forward, so that he was in view of all the students.  
"Perfect. Class say hello to Daniel Mikealson, your newest classmate." Ms. Wolfe said with a smile, "This way Daniel we have a seat right here for you."  
"Danny, i like Danny." Daniel said as he followed his teacher to an empty chair at a table of 5 children.  
"Well then, Danny it is. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Danny, so that way the class can get to know you better. "she stated  
Daniel nodded and placed his book bag on the chair,"Well my name is Daniel Mikealson, you have probably heard of my father, and mother. Klaus Mikealson, the original hybrid, and my mother Hayley Marshall, the queen of the Crescent moon wolf clan. I live - ed in New Orleans with them. And... I am going to have a little brother or sister soon. I am also 7 years old... well 8 in 2 days."  
A hand shot up in the back of the room.  
"Yes Adrian, do you have a question for Danny?" Ms. Wolfe asked.  
"What are you then?" Adrian said.  
Daniel was startled by this question, "Well... i guess I'm... a bit of vampire, wolf, and witch. My dad called it something but i cant remember what.?" Daniel replied.  
"The word you are looking for is Tribrid Danny. It is all three species combined. Now why don't you take a seat beside Ben, and Alice, and we will get started on today's lesson." Ms. Wolfe said with a smile as she head to the front of the class  
"Now seems how this is an honour, and a privilege class to have a member of the Original family here why don't we learn about the history of the Originals. Danny i think you will be able to help us out on this one."  
Daniel felt a poke in his back, as he turned around in his seat to find a red haired girl smiling at him and a black haired boy behind her.  
"I'm Alice, and this is Ben. He's a wolf, as am I. Are you really an Original?"  
"Well... i'm the only one of my kind until my brother or sister is born, so i guess i kinda am." Daniel said with a grin.  
Both children aaddddd and turned back to the teacher.  
"So Class, it all began 1000 years ago, it what at the time was called the new world..."

200 miles north

Klaus walked into the quiet mansion, to find no one in sight. "Hayley I'm home." He called.  
"I'm up here." She yelled in return.  
Klaus smiled and darted up the stairs, think that she would be in the new nursery for their unborn child, but when he got their he found it empty.  
He sighed and turned around and founded her across the hall in Daniel's room holding his special blanket.  
"Why are you in here love?" Klaus said sitting down next to her on Daniel's bed.  
"I was doing laundry, and found his blanket, i thought i would putt it on his bed for him when he comes home at Christmas time, but i can't let myself put it down." Hayley replied standing up and placing it on the bed and wiping her tears away.  
"It's only for a few months love then he will be home."  
"Then he has to leave again Klaus. He must feel like we are abandoning him for the new baby." Hayley said.  
Never. He would never think that. We are not abandoning him. We are giving him a good education, and allowing you to relax so this baby stays health." Klaus said taking her hands in his.  
"I miss him." Hayley whispered.  
"As do i, but you can't sit around mopping about it Hayley. Do you think he's mopping around up there? No. He is probably already having fun with some other wolves, or vampires he just met." Klaus said taking her into a much need hug  
"Your right, i'm over reacting. I just can't help feeling that something is going to happen." She stated as she started walking towards the door.  
"Nothings going to happen love, he's in a safe place, where no one can hurt him." Klaus stated closing Daniel's door behind them and painting the room in utter darkness.

Louisiana's school for the gifted

The bell rang signalling that class was over.  
"Ben, and Danny can you stay back for a minute." Ms. wolfe called as everyone raced for the door.  
The both of them looked at each other then head towards their teachers desk.  
"Dean Mason, says that you no longer have a roomate Ben? What happen to Jared?" she asked.  
"Ms. You of all people can't possibly think that i want to share a room with a vampire do you. So i just played some harmless pranks on him, to make him want to change rooms." Ben said as he shrugged, "Its not like he got hurt... much."  
"Stealing a vampire's daylight ring is against the rules Benjamin and you have been told multiple times to not do it. So i light of your actions detention for the next week, and Danny here will be your new roommate. Is that clear?" Ms. Wolfe said.  
"Yes Ms. Wolfe." Ben replied looking at his feet.  
"Good. Now please show Danny where your room is and then head to the dining hall." She said turning her attention to some papers on her desk.  
"Come on Danny we on the third floor." Ben said grabbing Daniel's hand and pulling him along down the crowded hallways until they came to stairs.  
"Race you." Daniel said and booked it up the three flights of stairs till he came to a common area.  
"This is the boys common area, the girls area is the next floor up, but you can't go up there." Ben stated heading towards a little hallway of the man area.  
Ben stopped outside room B6.  
"Here." Ben said giving Daniel a key. "This is our room."  
Daniel took the key and looked it over, and then slid it into the locked door, and unlocked the door to reveal the room that would remain his until his parents decided they wanted him at home forever.  
This was going to be a long 4 months.


	10. Review

So as you all know hayley is pregnant again. So i have decide to make it twins as some people wanted a boy and some wanted a girl. So I will be taking names for them now.

I understand it has been a while since i have been working on this story, but with my son just being born, which by the way is named Daniel. And school writting has been hard. I hope to update at least once a week before the originals comes on, on tuesdays.

Thanks for all the great reviews

Love Cordie Bear XOXOX


End file.
